Objectives: A. The program will identify and treat the patient's social dysfunction which is secondary to alcoholism. B. The program will provide those components of service required for the patient's rehabilitation and return to a productive role in society, i.e., housing, employment and welfare. C. The program will provide an intake counseling center for alcoholics, inclusive of supportive counseling and job development. D. The program will work closely with the hospitals for a complete check of the physical condition of the clients. E. The program will influence the court's system for parole of alcoholics to the custody of the rehabilitation center. F. The program will provide recreational therapy to keep the rehabilitated alcoholic occupied and absorbed to help keep him away from alcohol. G. The program will also provide services to the alcoholic's family: marital counseling, field trips, other recreation, and vocational counseling.